A Small Moment of One Simple DayOff
by Lightning.K.M
Summary: Hope and Lightning's cute moment together...HopexLightning.


_It's my first fanfiction...So yeah, open to all advices!_

_I like writing fictions so I really want to improve as much as I can. Thank you for your reading this. =) _

_Sorry for any bad grammar in here " Please enjoy it!_

* * *

_**Lightning was simply enjoying her peaceful day-off at home. She relaxed herself on the sofa and had a book in her hand. The sergeant enjoyed her peaceful moments before she had to go outside as Vanille and Fang made an appointment with her. The silver hair boy was invited as well so Hope had came to meet with Lightning before they headed out together. The boy had arrived and entered Farron's living room, where Lightning was relaxing in her comfy clothes.**_

Hope: Good morning Light.

Lightning: Good morning. Just make yourself at home.

Hope: O-Oh, okay…

_**Hope didn't know what to do however he was slightly thirsty after for a long walk here. The soldier had sharp eyes to be able to read Hope's obvious emotions on his young face.**_

Lightning: …It's a self-service. Feel free to drink whatever is available at the kitchen.

Hope: Oh, alright, thanks Light.

_**The boy went to the kitchen and made warm cocoa for himself. He took a deep sigh, he was very nervous as he was alone with Lightning in the house right now. Serah went outside with Snow since morning. He didn't know what to talk to Lightning since the soldier was always quiet. He felt slightly tensed. He took his time and returned to the living room, then he had saw the sergeant reading the book calmly with a vague smile on her face.**_

Hope: What are you reading?

Lightning: This? Well…It's some old book that Serah kept it.

Hope: Oh, you mind if I see it?

_**Hope placed his cup on the table and took a look at the cover of the book. It was very old - it should be more than 10 years. He was slightly caught off guard as it was a fiction book - Child's fairytale book.**_

Hope: Ah, this is so old…I rarely see one like this.

Lightning: It was Serah's; I used to read these types of books to her when we're young.

Hope: Ah…I want to hear that.

Hope muttered it softly; unfortunately Lightning's light ears had heard what the boy muttered.

Lightning: …So you wanted me to read it out for you?

_**Hope flinched shock as he tried to make a pretext so it wouldn't cause bad reputation of himself towards the sergeant.**_

Hope: A-Ah-I-I didn't mean to say like that! I-I just w-want to know the story…

_**Lightning stared at hope and chuckled softly. Hope saw her reaction and he went blushed - Since when was the last time he had saw her laugh? He wondered. Maybe he never did - Maybe this was his first time.**_

Lightning: Hm? Are you alright? Your face is red.

Hope: N-Nothing!

_**He jerked back before lightning could touch him.**_

Lightning: …Well, just this once…Since it's my day-off.

Hope: …E-Eh?

Lightning: Didn't you want to hear me read?

Hope: Y-Yes! I want to!

_**Lightning read the story to Hope as he listened closely on every single word uttered through Lightning's pink lips. He stared at her face as he smiled with contentment unconsciously. Lightning always had an emotionless and cold expression on her face, rarely Hope would get to see Lightning's warm peaceful side. He loved Lightning's gentle expression the most. Instead of listening to the story, he ended up staring at Lightning all the time.**_

Lightning: …Hope?

Hope: Y-Yes?

Lightning: You seemed blank. The story must be boring to you likely-

_**Lightning was about to close the book but Hope had stopped her. It made the pink-haired woman blinked with slight surprise.**_

Hope: No! It's like not! It's a great story! I really love it! I was just caught into it so much!

Lighting: …Hmph.

_**Lightning patted Hope's head and made the boy blushed.**_ _**Just that moment he saw a smile on Lightning's face. It was genuinely warm and gentle. His heart pounded against his ribs, he could felt his face burning hot as well. Hope felt that this was the moment to tell Lightning what he wished to say, but he never had the courage to - now this was his chance. **_

Hope: L-Light?

Lighting: What is it?

Hope: Erm…If I'm not talking too much…

Lighting: Speak it.

Hope: I…

Hope gulped as he slowly looked into Lightning's azure eyes. They were staring at him calmly waiting for his answers. He gathered his courage and spoke up.

Hope: I…I really like your gentle expression…you should smile more, t-that's it!

_**Hope turned away quickly as to prevent Lightning from seeing his blushing face. He was also afraid that Lightning would give a disgusting expression at him. But unfortunately, Lightning was blushed by Hope's compliment. She blinked and coughed softly to bluff her blush. She felt glad that Hope didn't see that. She put the book down on the sofa. She stood up and made the boy slightly terrified.**_

Hope: Ah! S-Sorry! I-I shouldn't have sa-

Lightning: Hope,

Hope: Y-Yes!?

Lightning: Thank you for today,

_**Hope looked up at Lightning as the woman was smiling gently back at him. She ruffled his head gently and continued where she left off.**_

Lightning: …You have reminded me of my old times with Serah…As if I returned back to my old-self a minute ago.

Hope: Light…

Lightning: A moment of my day-off that I never expected it to happen…

It was the first time that Lightning opened up to him this much. He had felt Lightning's feminine side under the strong soldier soul of hers. He had saw Lightning's woman side for the first time.

Lightning: …So, shall we get going? Fang and Vanille must be waiting for us now.

Hope: Y-Yes!

Lightning: I will wait at the door, be ready and meet me there.

_**The sergeant walked towards the entrance as Hope stood up again and spoke while his heart kept beating fast for the soldier in front of him.**_

Hope: U-Uhm…L-Light!

Lighting: What is it?

Hope: I-If you don't mind…

Lighting: …?

Hope: …W-Would you read the story to me again?

Lighting: …!?

Lightning was caught off-guard. She had never expected Hope to say something like this and blew off her mind for a second there.

Hope: A-Ah! S-Sorry! I shouldn't hav-

Lighting: Hehe…

_**Lighting had actually laughed - clearly seen for the first time. It blew Hope's mind; this was his first time ever seeing Lightning laughed like that, like a normal woman would do, not as a cold soldier he usually knew. **_

Hope: _S-She's so pretty…_

Lightning: Heh…It has been a while since I laughed like this…When was it again since I laugh out loud like this?

Hope: Ah…

Lightning: Hope.

Hope: Y-Yes!?

Lightning: Until the next "day-off"…I'll be looking forward for you to come again.

Hope: Y-Yes! I will for sure!

Lighting: Hmph. Let us go. I presumed you're ready as you kept holding me back here.

Hope: Yes Light!

_**Hope and Lightning went outside together to meet with Fang and Vanille who were waiting for them. Hope had wanted that moment to last just even a little bit - he felt that he was one step closer to Lightning's true self. He wanted to see more about Lightning - he wanted to know more about Lightning. However, he was already satisfied for today, since he got to see Lightning's smile and laugh. **_

_**He's truly satisfied with it and looked forward for the next day-off with Lightning again.**_


End file.
